Jealousy
by izuochalover
Summary: Deku was in love with uraraka.But when he finds out that she is dating his old childhood friend he extremely becomes upset.Izoucha.Rated t for cursing.
1. Shocked

**This is not a hate fanfic.**

 **" is someone talking.**

 **' is someone's thoughts.**

It was just another day for class 1-A.

It was early in the morning,just a few minutes before class.Almost everyone was in the class room,with some talking.Izuku was talking with Ilda.

Ilda:"So Midoriya how is your training been?"

Deku:"Oh its going good,but I still need to get stronger."

Ilda:"Well you need to be sure that you don't push yourself,you dont always have to train."

Deku:"I-i know but still I need to do everything I can to get stronger."

Ilda:"Well Sometimes I get a little worried about you,so does uraraka."

Deku blushed a little when he mentioned uraraka.

Deku:'I dont want her to worry about me,I hope that she doesn't think I train to much.I don't need my crush to worry so much.Wait speaking of which where is she?' He thought.

Ilda:"Something wrong Midoriya?"

Deku:"Um do you know where uraraka is?Class is about to start and I don't see her anywhere."

Ilda:"Hmm, I don't.But I don't see bakugou anywhere either.Strange its not like for them to be late."

Deku:"W-well Im going to go ask the girls if they have seen her.Can you ask kirishima if he has seen kachan?"

Ilda"Sure, anything to help."

Ilda went over to kirishima

Ilda:"Excuse me kirishima,have you seen bakugou anywhere?"

Kirishima:"Hm,I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Deku went over to the girls

Deku:"Hey have any of you seen uraraka?"

Momo:"I saw her yesterday but not today".

Mina:"Yeah same"

Deku sighed

Deku:"I hope she is okay"

Mina:"Why?Is it because you like her?"

He became a blushing mess.

Deku:"N-n-no i-its n-not like t-that, I'm j-just worried for h-her as a f-f-friend"

Mina:"Sure it is"

Just than the door opened.

Deku:"Uraraka?"

He turned towards the door but it wasn't uraraka.It was aizawa.

Aizawa:"Alright everyone get in your seats"

He walks over to his desk while everyone returns to thier seats.

He than scans the room looking at everyone.

Aizawa:"Class rep"

Ilda stands up

Ilda:"Yes sir?"

Aizawa:"Where is bakugo and uraraka?"

Ilda:"I-im afraid that I have no idea where they are."

Aizawa:"As class rep it is your duty to know where all of your fellow students are."

Ilda:"I understand but I-"

He was cut off by the sound of the classroom door opening.Everyone turned thier attention to it.When they saw what was there all of thier jaws dropped in surprise and shock.Standing there was Uraraka and bakugo, holding hands in the doorway.

Deku'Oh my god'

 _To be continued._


	2. Heart break

The room became absolutely silent, nobody even moved a little.Everyone was speechless.Even aizawa seemed a little surprised.

"Your both late"said aizawa.

"S-sorry Sensei,it won't happen again"uraraka said uraraka.She didn't seem like her usually cheerful mood.

"Just hurry up and take your seats"aizawa said aizawa.Then they let go of their hands and each walked to their desk.

Deku was torn up on it took all he had to not cry cry.When Bakugo came to his seat he looked at deku and a smile came on his face as he sat down.The class was still silent.Some of them looked at uraraka and some looked at Bakugo.

'H-how c-could this have happened?'Deku thought.A tear came down and he rubbed his face on his shoulder.

Uraraka looked at her best friend.She knew something was wrong.

'What is wrong with deku?I will have to ask him later' she thought.

Ilda looked at uraraka and than deku

'This is not good,I know midoriya liked uraraka and this must really hurt him'he thought.

The school day went on as usual.When it came time for lunch deku didn't get anything he just sat down.

"Midoriya are you okay?"he said.Deku didn't answer.

"Midoriya as class rep and your friend I want to know if you are okay alright.You you should also eat,its not healthy to starve"he said.

Deku didn't look up but he did respond.

"Sorry ilda im just not in the mood right now"said deku.

Uraraka came in and she saw ilda and deku sitting down.

'Deku looks really sad,I should go try seeing whats wrong'.Before she can go over to them she feels someone fore fully grab her right arm.She turned to see bakugo.

"Come sit with me"She felt a little scared but she did as he said and sat with him but she couldn't help that she kept on looking at deku with sadness.

"Round face why the hell are you looking at that worthless deku?"

he said with anger in his voice.

"First of all we are dating now so you can at least use not call me that.Second I'm worried about him he seems really upset"She said.

"I will call you whatever the hell I want!And who cares about that loser?"he said

"He is still my best friend so I care.I really hate seeing him like this,its like he is depressed"

Thats when bakugo got sinister .He stood up and grabbed uraraka's hand.

"Cmon lets go"he said.He pulls her with him as he starts to head towards deku and ilda.The rest of class 1-A saw this from another table.

"What are they doing?"said momo.

"Well knowing bakugo this will not end well for anyone"said kirishima

"Its still weird though,I could have sworn that she liked deku"said mina.

Ilda saw them coming.

"Bakugo now is not a good time to talk right-"

"Shut the fuck up four eyes"he interrupted him.His anger got worse and he squeezed urarakas arm hard.

"Ow!Bakugo your hurting me!"she said.That got deku's attention and he looked up.

"U-uraraka?"His eyes were really red.

"Deku watch this"he said.He turned uraraka towards him and than he kissed her cheek.Uraraka was really shocked and embarrassed.she knew what he was trying to do.

When uraraka looked to where deku was he wasnt there.She looked around to see him running away,tears falling from his face.

"D-deku wait!"She yelled but he didn't hear her.She tried to go after him but bakugo kept her from doing so.

"Bakugo let go of me!"she pleaded.

"Bitch don't tell me what to do!"he yelled at her.

Momo had heard that and she got mad and came over to them.

"Bakugo thats enough let her go you can't keep her here if she doesn't want to"said momo.

"Tch,whatever" he finally let go of her and as soon as he did she ran right after deku.

 _To be continued..._

 **I know there was a bit of abuse but this story is rated T** **afterall.**


	3. Tears

Uraraka ran down the hall trying desperatly to find deku.

'Where are you deku?'she turned around a corner she almost tripped but someone caught her.She she looked to see bakugo.

"Hey babe"he said.He was really scaring her.

"Bakugo im really angry with you right now!Now please go away I need to find deku."he didn't move.

"I need to tell you something"he said

"What?"she said.

"I'm breaking up with you"she was shocked but she was happy to hear that.

She she did like deku but when bakugo asked her out she felt to scared to say no.she was curious as to why he wanted to break up so soon.

"B-but why?"she asked.

"Because I don't like you.I respect you but I never really liked you."she felt horrible when he said those words.

"Than why did you ask me out?"She said.She was starting to get angry.

"You don't get it do you?That worthless piece of shit deku likes you."her face turned red.

'W-w-what?T-that c-can't be true,he is just messing with me me."she thought.She shook her head realizing thats not the problem right now.

"How did you not know that?You are both idiots.I have seen the way you shitty love birds look at each other and always around each other."he said.He wasnt wrong they had always been really close to each other.

"W-well than why did you date me if you knew I like him?"She said.She was feeling mixed emotions right now.

" One is because I was not going to let that idiot get a girlfriend.And second is because I knew that if he saw me with you he would be depressed upset.And it worked.Now I dont need you for anything else."she was pissed off.

"You used me to hurt my friend!"She had tears coming down her face.

"So what?"he said.Uraraka looked her in the eyes and he actually felt a little scared.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"She yelled.He was really scared now.She raises her arm and smacked him right across his face,activating her quirk in the process making him flaot up to the roof.

"You fucking bitch!Let me down right now!"He yelled.

"AS YOU WISH!"She put her hands together and said "Release" causing bakugo to fall straight down hitting his head really hard.

"Ow.You dumb bitch!I will fucking murder you!"she went right to him and grabbed his hair.

"You listen to me and you listen good!Dont you fucking ever talk to me again!And if I catch you bullying deku again,I will hurt you worse than any villian ever could you piece of shit!"She said.She didn't like swearing but she just snapped.She kicked him in his face knocking him completly out out.She than realized what she had done and she ran outside.She didn't stop until she reached the beach.

When she got there she just sat in the sand and started to cry in her hands.

'Oh god what did I do?Im going to get expelled for this.I didnt even get to see if deku is okay'she thought.She was crying more than she had in her life.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Uraraka?"she heard and knew who she She turned to face deku,just a few inches away.

"Deku!"she pulled him into a hug and she started crying on him but he didn't stop her her.He patted her on the back for support till she was done.When she finnaly stopped and let go she looked at his shirt that was really wet.

"S-sorry about that deku"she said.

"Its okay uraraka,are you okay"?he asked with concern in his voice.

She explained what happened to her and bakugo,leaving out the part where she beat him up and the part where bakugo said they like each other.

"Oh my god,uraraka i'm so sorry."he said.

"Its not your fault deku.But are you okay,you were really sad today."she asked even though she knew the reason to why he was upset.

"Oh yeah don't worry about me,I will be fine."he said.

"Deku,I cant hold this in anymore"Before Before he could respond she kissed him Deku was suprised and was blushing red like a tomato.

"W-w-w-why?"he asked when she finally stopped kissing him.

"Because I like you deku!"I have for so long and it hurt me to see you upset.I tried to hide these feelings away but they only grew more."

She was crying again but was relieved too.she She was also blushing.

"U-uraraka?"

"y-yes?"

"I-i-i l-like you also."He confesssed.

'So it is true.'She thought.She started to cry again.

"U-uraraka?"

"Dont worry these are tears of joy"she said.

"C-c-can I?"

"Can you what?"She asked.

"K-k-kiss you?"he finnaly said.

She nodded and they leaned in and kissed.They both found niether one of them was a good kisser but that just seemed to make it better.

"S-so are we dating now?"Deku asked after they seperated.

"I-i would like that"She said to her new boyfriend.

"G-good"They both stand up and deku takes her hand in his hand.

"Cmon lets go back before we get in trouble."he said.

"O-okay."She said.Thats when she realized that she forgot about bakugo bakugo.She was scared but she knew deku would protect her.And she knew she would protect him him.

 **Another chapter will come soon.**


	4. Conclusion

**Last chapter**

Uraraka and deku went back to class hand in hand,just in time.Ilda approached them with a bit of worry on his face.

"Uraraka!Deku!Are you two okay?You both just ran off and I was deeply worried about you two."said ilda.

"S-sorry about that ilda,we didn't mean to worry you"said deku.Being the selfless person he is,he didnt want anyone to worry about him.

"Did you guys talk things over?"asked ilda.

"Yes we did.Actually we are a c-couple now."said uraraka,which cause both her and deku to blush.

"Really?"said ilda with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened with bakugo?he asked.

'oh shit'thought uraraka.

"W-we broke up.I'd perfer if we not talk about it right now."

"Of course.Now shall we head back to class?"he said.

The three of them head to the classroom where almost everyone was back.Everyone people looked at deku and uraraka while ilda went to his seat.

"Jesus.Are you two okay?What bakugo did was uncalled for"said momo.

"Yeah we are fine now"said deku.

Just than the door opened and aizawa walked in.

"Seats"he said in his gloomy voice.

"Sensei,where is bakugo?"asked kirishima,worried for his friend.

'oh no'She thought that bakugo would tell on her.And just when she got with her crush.

"He is currently in recovery girls office."said aizawa.

Everyone,except uraraka,started to show concern on their face.

"Why?Is something wrong with him?" asked kaminari.

'Well it was fun while it lasted' uraraka thought.She already had tears start to form in her eyes.

"He said that he got hurt from accidently accidently using his quirk."

'Goodbye de-wait what?'Tears started to go away.

"He said he used his quirk on accident apparently.Okay lets start."aizawa said.

'W-what just happened?'she thought.

For the rest of the day bakugo didn't show up.When it was time to go deku and uraraka were on their way out holding hands.

"Hey uraraka can you please wait here a second,I have to use the bathroom."deku asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead."she said They let go of their hands and deku heads into the bathroom.

"There you are round face."Uraraka knew who it was she turned to see bakugo,She She was scared and filled with anger at

the same time.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?"she asked.He just took a step towards him.

"Becuase I don't need anyone to take care of you for me me.And second is because you are going to do something for me"he said with anger.

"W-whats that?"she said.She was getting really scarred.

"Me and you are going to have a fight,one week .And if you don't than you can say bye to this school and to your boyfriend."he said.

"Is that all?I accept"she said,this time with confidence.

"Good,now go be with your stupid boyfriend."he said.And with that he started to walk away.

"Wait!One more thing!"she yelled at him.

"What the hell is it?"he asked.Uraraka smiled at him

"Thank you"she said.

"I don't know what you fucking mean"he said.And than he walked

away.Than deku came out.

"Uraraka is everyrhing okay?"I heard kacchan."said deku with concern.

"Y-yeah i'm fine.He just had a few things to say,im okay"she said.

"Well okay,as long as you are good uraraka."he said.Uraraka smiled and took his hand in hers.

" deku?"she said.

"What is it uraraka?"he asked.

"You can call me ochako if you want to"she said.

"O-o-okay ura-I mean ochako"he said.

"I l-love you"she said

"I l-love y-you too"he said.

They shared a quick kiss and with that they headed out of the school.

The end

 **N** **ext story will be called**

 **"guilty pleasure".**


End file.
